


Unsightly

by louehperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehperfect/pseuds/louehperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Louis odnajduje rozstępy na swoim ciele co sprawia, że jest przygnębiony i zrozpaczony. Niepotrzebnie, bo Harry kocha wszystkie jego niedoskonałości.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unsightly

**Author's Note:**

> Louis odnajduje rozstępy na swoim ciele co sprawia, że jest przygnębiony i zrozpaczony. Niepotrzebnie, bo Harry kocha wszystkie jego niedoskonałości.

Ta noc była ciężka dla obu, jednak można było dostrzec pozytywy. Po tym jakże niecodziennym epizodzie, budzik o piątej pięćdziesiąt w poniedziałek był najgorszym co Harry mógł przeżyć. Za oknem było jeszcze ciemno, a telefon świecił mu niemiłosiernie w oczy, więc czym prędzej go wyłączył nie chcąc także obudzić Louisa. Chłopak zawsze spał dłużej i to on potrzebował więcej czasu na ogarnięcie się.   
Z niesamowitym brakiem jakichkolwiek chęci do życia, Harry po dwóch minutach leżenia i wpatrywania się w czarną przestrzeń przed nim, stwierdził, że bardziej się nie obudzi i wywlókł się z cieplutkiego łóżka. Jego nogi owiało chłodne powietrze, a on jęknął czując okropne zakwasy w udach. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz je miał, może pół roku temu, ale tylko dlatego, że za dużo ćwiczył na uda. Tym razem nie była to wina ćwiczeń. Tylko Louisa.   
Kuśtykając tak, by nie odczuwać większego bólu wyszedł z sypialni, w przedpokoju zapalił małą choinkę po ciemku, aby ułatwić życie Louisowi. Jego oczy bolały, głowa też, w stopy było mu zimno i w sumie trochę zazdrościł Louisowi, że on wczoraj wziął prysznic. Teraz Harry nie czuł się na siłach, ale nie było innego wyjścia; był spocony i śmierdzący. A to wina Louisa.  
Szatyn za to smacznie sobie spał, nagi, okryty puchatą kołdrą. A Harry musiał zrobić mu herbatę. Czemu zawsze tak mu ulegał?  
Teraz już pachnący, ubrany w dres i sweter i już wybudzony z nadal bolącym ciałem usiadł na drewnianym krześle w ciemnej kuchni. Za oknem nie było widać nic prócz granatowego nieba. Nie był to przyjemny widok, przynajmniej nie dla Harry'ego. Za to Louis uwielbiał zimowe noce; mroczne i mroźne.  
O wilku mowa, pomyślał, kiedy w progu pojawił się szatyn. W samych białych i obcisłych slipkach, zaspany stał i przyglądał się Harry'emu zmrużonymi oczami. Styles nie potrafił odwrócić od niego wzroku. Kto by mógł? Przecież to anioł w czystej postaci z diabelskim charakterkiem. Jego ciemne rzęsy już z tej odległości Harry mógł dostrzec, to jak wywinięte były po głębokim śnie. Lub jego roztrzepane włoski, z lewej strony bardziej oklapnięte, co świadczyło o tym, że dobrze mu się spało na tej stronie. Później Harry spojrzał w dół bardziej przyglądając się spierzchniętym wargom, następnie jego wzrok zatrzymał się na obojczykach, gdzie dzisiejszej nocy zostawił kilka sinych śladów, które pięknie komponowały się z tą karmelową skorą, wciąż pełną letniego blasku. Boże, Harry kochał go tak bardzo. Ten malutki i mięciutki brzuszek, te krągłe biodra, które tak bardzo uwielbiał chwytać i obejmować i już nie puszczać. I te uda, pełne i jędrne i silne. I jeszcze drobne dłonie, tak jak jego nosek. Louis to po prostu ideał, bo kiedy on mówi, gdy słyszysz jego głos, to tak jakby w Alpach spadł pierwszy śnieg od wieków albo cały rok było zimno i ciemno, a następnego dnia budzą cię śpiewy ptaków i słońce. Louis był jego słońcem.  
\- Przestań się gapić. - warknął szatyn.  
Co oczywiście nie zmienia faktu, że Louis był małym irytującym skrzatem, władcą dramatu, królewiczem denerwowania Harry'ego, który zawsze stawiał na swoim, bywał bezczelny, ale przy tym pełen jakiegoś cholernego uroku. Tak, to zdecydowanie był urok osobisty, którego używał na każdym kroku, by omamić Harry'ego. Może był jakimś pieprzonym czarownikiem i rzucił na niego zaklęcie by był na każde jego skinienie? To było całkiem możliwe.   
\- Przez ciebie wszystko mnie boli - dodał przechodząc obok Harry'ego, a on na chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na jego kroczu pod białym materiałem. - Zrobiłeś mi herbatę?  
\- Oczywiście. Dla królewicza wszystko. Rzuciłeś na mnie cholerny urok, przyznaj się. - rzucił Harry w jego stronę, zerkając ukradkiem na krągłe pośladki. Louis szukał czegoś w szafce nad nim i Harry wiedział czego.  
\- Słucham? - zdziwił się Louis opadając na krzesło obok ze słoiczkiem ciasteczek i swoją herbatą.   
\- No spójrz na siebie - westchnął Harry machając rękami na szatyna, który marszczył czoło nie bardzo go rozumiejąc. - Jesteś… to twoja wina. Wszystko mnie boli, wiesz? Gdyby nie ty, to..  
\- O co ci chodzi? To ty tego chciałeś! Zmusiłeś mnie! Ja prawie spałem - zaśmiał się dramatycznie Louis. Taka była prawda. Była druga w nocy, on sobie spał i nagle Harry zaczął się do niego dobierać jęcząc w kółko o tym jak bardzo napalony był. Gdyby nie jego pocałunki w szyje i głaskanie bioder prawdopodobnie by się nie zgodził. Ale kiedy Harry tak pięknie mówił mu o tym co zrobią i jak będą się czuć plus kilka “kocham cię, kurwa, tak bardzo” Louis nie mógł odmówić. Teraz miał za swoje.   
\- Nie zmusiłem cię - żachnął się Harry i prychnął, gdy Louis splótł ramiona na piersi. - No dobra. - przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się na zwycięską minę szatyna. - Co cię boli? - spytał już delikatnie i troskliwie. Nie chciał przecież zrobić mu krzywdy.   
Louis jęknął odrzucając głowę do tyłu po czym wstał i wsunął się Harry'emu na kolana od razu obejmując ramionami jego szyję. Oparł czoło na barku i cmoknął jego ciepłą skórę.   
\- Boli mnie cały bok – westchnął, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Harry przyciągnął go bliżej siebie i pogłaskał jego prawe biodro.  
\- A mówiłem ci, żebyśmy zmienili pozycje, to nie. Jęczałeś tylko jak jest ci dobrze - odparł karcąco Harry, a Louis zachichotał - Potem nie słyszałem niczego więcej jak “mocniej, mocniej, mocniej” - dodał imitując krzyki Louisa z ich dzisiejszej nocy. Szatyn zarumienił się i klepnął go w ramię.  
\- Bo już zapomniałem jak masz na imię. - mruknął odwracając się, by sięgnąć po ciasteczko i włożył je szybko do buzi.   
\- Miałeś zapomnieć swojego imienia - oburzył się Harry ściskając mocniej boki chłopaka, na co on pisnął i zszedł z jego kolan wracając na swoje miejsce. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i wzruszył ramionami upijając gorącą herbatę.  
\- A ciebie co boli? - spytał Louis uważnie przyglądając się Harry'emu. Miał kilka zadrapań i sinych śladów na lewym udzie, więc się domyślał.  
\- Uda. - warknął Harry chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nie mógł chodzić. - Mam okropne zakwasy! Nigdy takich nie miałem. - mruknął na co Louis znów się zaśmiał - To przez twoje “mocniej”.  
\- Hej! Ale było fajnie. Nie mów że nie. - zauważył Louis wpychając kolejne ciastko i popił je herbatą.  
\- Oczywiście że było, słońce. Zawsze jest - odparł z uśmiechem, co Louis odwzajemnił - Ale odłóż już te ciastka. To nie jest odpowiednie na śniadanie. Zrobię ci jajecznice. - Harry wstał i wertował szafki w poszukiwaniu patelni.  
\- Ale mój organizm po takiej nocy potrzebuje dużo węglowodanów - jęknął Louis stając za Harrym i objął go mocno. Wręcz ścisnął jego brzuch. Harry'emu nie wydawało się, by był zmęczony i obolały tak jak mówił.   
\- No to naleśniki - przystał jednak na poranną porcję słodkości. Louis w podziękowaniu cmoknął go w policzek i zniknął w ich sypialni, by się ubrać. Harry jeszcze przez chwilę uśmiechał się sam do siebie. Może i Louis miał swoje humorki, ale właśnie takiego go kochał. 

 

Praca w butiku nie należała do szczytu jego marzeń, wręcz przeciwnie - Louis chciał być piłkarzem. Od najmłodszych lat kopał piłkę, w szkole zawsze był w drużynie, kilka razy zdarzało mu się być kapitanem. Ale cóż, nie uczył się najlepiej, co przeszkodziło mu w karierze. W przedostatniej klasie był poważnie zagrożony z matematyki i historii i bał się, że nie zda, ale na szczęście udało mu się. Musiał przyznać, że był po prostu leniem i zawsze znajdował mnóstwo innych rzeczy do zrobienia niż uczenie się na sprawdzian, ale to było to spowodowane tym, że czuł się głupi. Ojciec zawsze mu powtarzał, że jest głupi, że nigdy niczego nie osiągnie. I teraz Louis przyznał mu rację, bo nie spełnił swoich marzeń. Jasne, że mógł się bardziej starać. Nawet chciał. Ale kiedy tylko siadał do książek to zaczynał płakać, bo bał się, że sobie nie poradzi, że i tak się nie nauczy, więc rezygnował już na starcie. Ledwo ukończył szkołę i był przerażony, że nie znajdzie sobie jakiejkolwiek pracy. Na szczęście miał Harry'ego, który go wspierał i pomógł. Według Louisa Harry był jedyną osobą, która nie uważała go za głupka. Bo Harry bardzo często powtarzał mu jak mądry i błyskotliwy był. Może nie należał do moli książkowych, ale zdecydowanie był mądry życiowo. Zawsze umiał doradzić Harry'emu, to zawsze on miał rację, wiedział jak zachować się w danej sytuacji, jak kogoś pocieszyć czy rozśmieszyć. Po prostu zawsze wszystko lepiej wiedział od Harry'ego, czym mu imponował. Nie musiał być jakimś lekarzem czy adwokatem, żeby Harry go kochał.  
Zresztą Harry'emu też zbytnio się nie udało jeśli chodzi życiowy zawód. Chciał być astronautą. Naprawdę chciał. Jego ojczym miał duży teleskop i kiedy Harry miał dziesięć lat razem podczas wakacji siadali na schodach nocą i do wczesnej godziny Robin opowiadał mu o gwiazdozbiorach, o drodze mlecznej i meteorytach. Harry był nawet pewien że widział statek kosmiczny. Był tak przekonywujący, że nawet Louis mu uwierzył. Tak więc chciał dostać się na studia astronomiczne, świetnie się uczył, kochał matematykę i fizykę jednak cóż.. nie udało mu się ze względu na cholerną dwójkę z wychowania fizycznego. Mimo, że był dość wysportowany i umięśniony miał dwie lewe nogi, był kiepski w każdym sporcie i właśnie dlatego dostał taką ocenę a nie inną. Był załamany. To przecież było jego największe marzenie, jedyne, bo tylko na nim się skupiał, nie chciał niczego innego. Wtedy też pomógł mu Louis. Jedyna osoba, która umiała go pocieszyć. A teraz pracował w sklepie jubilerskim przyjaciółki jego mamy. Tam też się dobrze bawił.   
Louis od początku wiedział, że dzień w pracy nie będzie udany, pomimo tego, że zawsze dobrze mu się pracowało doradzając klientom w sprawie butów czy ubrań. Stali klienci zawsze chętnie prosili go o radę, bo nikt nie znał się na modzie tak jak on (nie to co Harry, i tego jego ohydne koszule). Przynajmniej tak kilka razy usłyszał. Tak też mówiła mu Stacy, o której Louis czasem myślał, że jest jego cichą wielbicielką albo się w nim podkochuje. Wiedziała, że jest gejem, i mimo to Louis kilka razy przyłapał ją na flircie. Była miłą koleżanką z pracy, tak, i widziała tysiące razy Harry'ego jak przywozi swojego chłopaka do pracy i po niego przyjeżdża. Mogłaby przystopować.   
W samochodzie pożegnali się czułym buziakiem i Louis wysiadł niezdarnie, kaczym krokiem kierując się do małego butiku za szklanymi drzwiami. Stacy stała przy kasie popijając poranną kawę, i kiedy tylko go dostrzegła zaśmiała się widząc go tak naburmuszonego. Podsunęła mu talerzyk z ciastkami, bo wiedziała, że je uwielbiał i poprawiały mu humor. Louis od razu, powoli przysiadając na krzesełku, sięgnął po słodycz i wziął porządnego gryza.   
\- Zła noc? - spytała z delikatnym uśmiechem. Louis zanim odpowiedział zjadł jeszcze jedno ciastko.  
\- Okropna. - westchnął z pełną buzią. Stacy zaśmiała się na jego uroczy humorek.  
\- Wiem coś o tym. Ciągle bolała mnie głowa i żadna tabletka nie pomogła. Pół nocy nie spałam - odparła biorąc łyka swojej kawy i również częstując się ciastkiem.   
\- To nie to - burknął Louis kładąc ramiona na blacie, a na nich swoją głowę i przymknął oczy. Cały czas czuł ból w prawym boku, ale uśmiechnął się. Harry był cudowny.  
\- Och - Stacy spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana i po chwili wyszczerzyła się do niego. - Czyli coś z Harrym? - poruszyła znacząco brwiami. Louis zarumienił się i schował głowę w ramionach. Do cholery, miał dwadzieścia cztery lata.  
\- Nie pytaj - parsknął po czym wstał i skierował się na zaplecze kuśtykając.   
\- Może lepiej sobie usiądź? - krzyknęła za nim Stacy.  
\- Mniej boli jak stoję - odparł ze śmiechem i zamknął się w toalecie.  
Harry natomiast miał mniejszy ruch w małych sklepiku. Pojawiło się kilka starszych pań, by odebrać swoje zamówienie, jakiś młody chłopak przyszedł obejrzeć pierścionki zaręczynowe i to tyle. Od godziny dwunastej sklep odwiedziło zaledwie kilka osób tylko wchodząc i wychodząc i Harry nudził się. Nie miał kompletnie nic do roboty. Po południu na godzinkę przyszła pani Jenkins sprawdzając jak sobie radzi i przyniosła dwie wygrawerowane obrączki, bo klient miał je dziś odebrać. Przed piętnastą, gdy Harry już się szykował do wyjścia dopiero pojawił się mężczyzna - miał szczęście, że Harry nie wyszedł.  
Odebrał już mniej obolałego Lou i przed godziną szesnastą byli obaj w domku.   
\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał Harry robiąc im herbatę kiedy Louis wręcz walnął się na kanapę i przykrył kocem.  
\- Chodź tu to poczujesz się lepiej - westchnął na co Harry zaśmiał się.  
\- Mnie nadal bolą uda. - powiedział Harry podchodząc do Lou i zasiadł przy jego nogach, rękę kładąc na biodrze. - A jak twój bok? - spytał czule.  
\- Jest okej - szepnął Louis i pociągnął chłopaka za kark do siebie. Dmuchnął mu ciepłym powietrzem w usta po czym ucałował je ze smakiem.

 

Kąpiel była ulubioną częścią dnia Louisa. Kochał kąpiele. Zawsze używał olejków zapachowych, za każdym razem. Albo kule musujące i świeczki cynamonowe. Zdarzało się, że Harry przynosił mu lampkę wina - rozpieszczał go, a Louis kochał być rozpieszczany, traktowany jak książę, kochał jak Harry o niego dbał, by był zawsze uśmiechnięty, szczęśliwy i zadowolony. A co najważniejsze, by był pewny, że Harry go kocha, bo Styles wychodził z założenia, że nie słowa lecz czyny upewniają człowieka co do uczuć.   
Tym razem Louis wykąpał się z malinowym olejkiem i różaną kulą musującą. Te dwa zapachy były jego ulubionymi i razem świetnie się komponowały, tworząc jego wodę w wannie różową - najpiękniejszy kolor na świecie. W łazience pachniało nieziemsko i Louis w pewnym momencie myślał że zaśnie zanurzony w wodzie po samą szyję. To co go obudziło to zimno, ponieważ jego kąpiel po godzinie zrobiła się już dość chłodna. Niechętnie musiał opuścić ukochaną ceramikę, od razu chwycił puchaty biały ręcznik i zarzucił go na siebie niczym pelerynę. Opatulony usiadł na małym krzesełku, a stopy położył na miękkiej macie, by mu nie zmarły. W łazience nadal było dość parno, więc nie miał powodu, by się martwić, że zamarznie.   
Siedział tak dłuższą chwilę czekając, aż obeschnie, ponieważ nie przepadał za byciem mokrym i nagim jednocześnie bez Harry'ego. Wycieranie ciała było uciążliwe i wolał posiedzieć i poczekać, aż sam wyschnie. Jednak nogi jak zawsze schły wolniej, nie wiadomo czemu. Po prostu tak było, więc Louis wstał, zrzucił z siebie ręcznik i postawił jedną nogę na krzesełku, by mieć lepszy dostęp na wytarcie jej. Zarzucił mniejszy i suchy ręcznik na udo i mocno pocierał nim o wilgotną skórę. Wewnętrzna część zawsze była trudniejsza więc wsunął ręcznik pod spód, chwycił dwa końce w obie dłonie i przesuwał nim w prawo i w lewo. Męczył się trochę tak samo z drugą nogą, jednak nie miał co narzekać. Był świeżutki, różowiutki i pachnący.   
Stanął przed toaletką, otworzył ją i przesuwał wzrokiem po wszystkich swoich kremach i mleczkach do ciała. Nie mógł się zdecydować pomiędzy nawilżającym z rumiankiem czy z aloesem, bo obu dawno nie używał ale ostatecznie przystał na aloesowy. Wycisnął trochę kremu na dłonie i zaczął go wcierać w swoje ramiona, a potem w brzuch, który po chwili jeszcze posmarował zwykłym kremem ujędrniającym. Miał poprosić Harry'ego, by posmarował mu plecy mleczkiem, ale najpierw musiał jeszcze zadbać o swoje nogi. Stopy potraktował kremem regenerującym o zapachu grejpfruta, dzięki któremu jego pięty były mięciutkie jak u dzidziusia.   
Z powrotem chwycił krem z aloesem i teraz wcierał go w swoje łydki. Zdecydowanie zauważył, że odką zaczął stosować kremy jego skóra naprawdę stała się zdrowsza i jędrniejsza. Harry też to zauważył. Podobało mu się to, że była tak miękka i pachnąca. Louis najbardziej zadowolony był z tego, że jego uda stały się bardziej jędrne. To w nie teraz wcierał jak najwięcej kremu nie przejmując się tym, że krem długo wsiąkał.   
Kiedy pocierał wewnętrzną część, tuż przy pachwinie poczuł coś niepokojącego. Coś jakby dołki?, zmarszczki? Jego serce przyśpieszyło, bo nigdy tego nie czuł. Nie chcąc domyślać się co to jest szybko spojrzał na swoją skórę. To co zobaczył sprawiło, że poczuł się lekko zdezorientowany - białe pręgi. Kilka białych pręgów. Co to, do cholery, było? Jedne dłuższe, drugie krótsze. Wszystkie równolegle ciągnęły się wzdłuż i wszerz. Louis miał wrażenie, że się poci, że jest mu duszno i zaraz zemdleje. Czy to były rozstępy?  
Szybko spojrzał na udo drugiej nogi. Tam też je zauważył, było ich mniej, ale były. Dość widoczne. Cholerne białe pręgi. Trochę bardziej w stronę pośladków Louis zauważył dwa różowe. Kurwa, ile ich było? Trzęsącymi się dłońmi powoli zaczął po nich przesuwać, palcem śledząc nieprzyjemną fakturę. Z obrzydzeniem je policzył: osiem na prawym udzie, sześć na lewym, w tym dwa różowe. Były widoczne, teraz już tak. Louis nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało, że wcześniej ich nie zauważył. Przecież to widać i czuć! Wyglądały ohydnie i w dotyku przyprawiały go o mdłości.   
Nagle pomyślał, że mogło być ich więcej. Nie tylko na udach. Nagi stanął przed lustrem przy drzwiach i załzawionymi oczami zaczął przyglądać się swojemu ciału. Stanął bliżej, odwrócił się tyłem i chwycił w dłonie swoje pośladki. Ścisnął je i puścił dokładnie przyglądając się skórze. Na szczęście nie czuł niczego i nie widział. Chociaż jego pośladki były czyste. Z tyłu na udach też niczego nie było, rozstępy były na wewnętrznej stronie, tylko, na szczęście. Skóra bioder również była gładka, i z tyłu i z przodu, tak samo brzuch. Westchnął z ulgą i opadł na krzesło. Nadal cały się trząsł, a jego serce biło przyśpieszonym rytmem. Czuł się ohydny, obrzydliwy, okropnie brzydki z tymi rozstępami. Jak one w ogóle się tam pojawiły? Przecież nigdy ich nie było. Tego nie da się przeoczyć, to nie jest możliwe.  
Spojrzał na nie ponownie i one naprawdę tam były. Białe pręgi, jak pęknięcia na idealnie białej porcelanie. Taka porcelana już nie jest piękna - jest bezużyteczna. Więc Louis też jest brzydki.  
Co jeśli Harry je widział? Na pewno je widział! Nie da się ich nie zauważyć. Tyle razy dotykał Louisa w tych miejscach, całował. Widział je. I z pewnością się ich brzydził, omijał je, nie patrzył, nie dotykał. Louis był przekonany, że już się nie podobał Harry'emu, że był dla niego po prostu brzydki. To tylko kwestia czasu zanim go zostawi.  
Chociaż nie, Harry taki nie był. Nie kochał go tylko ze względu na jego ciało, zdecydowanie nie. Był cudowną osobą, która patrzyła przede wszystkim na charakter, a Louisowi codziennie powtarzał jak mądry i inteligentny był, kochany, z dobrym sercem, troskliwy. I mówił, że go kocha. Nie przestanie tylko ze względu na kilka rozstępów. To nie ten typ.  
Ale Harry nigdy mu o nich nie powiedział, nie wspomniał, nie dał znaku, że są. Skoro tak to może… to może ich nie zauważył? W końcu Louis dostrzegł je dopiero teraz, a były już blade. Zawsze kiedy są w intymnej sytuacji, w ich sypialni jest dość ciemno, więc to całkiem możliwe, że ich najzwyklej w świecie nie dostrzegł. Nie zwracał uwagi na takie rzeczy, nie przyglądał się udom Louisa kiedy je całował. Na pewno nie. Nie widział ich, i nie mógł już zobaczyć. Louis nie mógł na to pozwolić.   
Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie. Harry był z nim na zawsze, tak jak mówił, w zdrowiu i chorobie, w szczęściu i nieszczęściu. Nie było szans, że straci go przez kilka białych pręgów. To go przynajmniej pocieszało. Jednak nie zmieniło tego, że czuł się źle, czuł się naprawdę brzydki. Chciał nie tylko podobać się Harry'emu ale i sobie. Musiał się ich pozbyć, jak najszybciej. Można operacyjnie, prawda? Jakimiś laserami. Uzbiera pieniądze i pozbędzie się ich.  
Rozbolała go głowa od tego wszystkiego. Chciał już położyć się i pójść spać. W szafie odnalazł spodnie Harry'ego od piżamy i szybko je założył. Bo przecież Harry nie mógł zobaczyć tych rozstępów, a zawsze jest ryzyko. Umył jeszcze zęby, posmarował twarz kremem na noc, spuścił wodę w wannie, wypuścił drżący oddech, by się nie rozpłakać, bo czuł, że był tego bliski, rąk już nie posmarował i na boso wyszedł z łazienki kierując się do sypialni, gdzie był już Harry w ich łóżku. Da mu buzi i pójdzie spać.   
Po cichu i ze spuszczoną głową wszedł do pokoju. Świeciła się tylko lampka po stronie Harry'ego, a on leżał na boku z telefonem w dłoni. Na pewno znów przeglądał Instagrama, pomyślał Louis z nikłym uśmiechem. Nie patrząc więcej na chłopaka odłożył swój telefon na szafkę i szybko wsunął się pod kołdrę. Poprawiał poduszkę i czuł wzrok Harry'ego na sobie. Spojrzał na niego ukradkiem i czuł, że się rumieni, bo Harry naprawdę na niego patrzył, a ekran telefonu oświetlał jego poważną twarz.  
\- Louis? - spytał cicho nie rozumiejąc czemu Louis ułożył się na plecach i zakrył kołdrą po samą szyję. Zawsze pchał się w jego ramiona i zabierał mu telefon łasząc się jak mała kicia.   
\- Hm? - mruknął szatyn z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie chciał patrzeć na Harry'ego. Czuł jakby on o wszystkim wiedział.  
\- Czemu masz na sobie spodnie? Nigdy nie śpisz w spodniach, nigdy.  
\- Było mi zimno, więc ubrałem. To takie dziwne? - burknął nieprzyjemnie od razu tego żałując. Harry miał prawo być ciekawy, bo Louis faktycznie nigdy nie spał w spodniach. Odkąd się znali. Od sześciu lat.   
\- Nie. Okej. Przepraszam. - odparł Harry po czym wyłączył swój telefon, a potem lampkę i wrócił do wcześniejszej pozycji bardziej układając się do snu.   
\- Haz - Louis szepnął po chwili ciszy, patrząc na Harry'ego jakby był przestraszony, co oczywiście Styles wyczuł.   
\- Co? - odparł równie cicho, pod kołdrą odnajdując dłoń Louisa i lekko ją ścisnął.  
\- Przytul mnie - westchnął szatyn robiąc duże oczy. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego po czym przysunął bliżej i pozwolił, by Louis odwrócił się do niego plecami, do których od razu przylgnął piersią. Objął mocno chłopaka i przytknął nos do jego szyi. Zaciągnął się przyjemnym zapachem.  
\- Ślicznie pachniesz - mruknął nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. Wolną dłonią przesuwał po nagim ramieniu Louisa ciesząc się jego miękkością.   
\- To nie ja, to aloes. - zaśmiał się Louis ściskając ramię Harry'ego w swoich dłoniach.  
\- Uwielbiam aloes na tobie. Częściej musisz go używać - odparł już sennym głosem i po chwili ziewnął sprawiając, że na sercu Louisa wylało się przyjemne ciepło.   
\- Dobrze. - zgodził się Louis i pozwolił sobie zasnąć w ramionach Harry'ego, odprężyć, uspokoić, zapomnieć o rozstępach, bo przecież i tak Harry go kochał.

 

Louis w sumie nawet nie był zdziwiony, że obudził się o godzinie ósmej. Na zewnątrz słońce dopiero wschodziło, a on czuł się jakby w ogóle nie spał. Fakt, zasnął szybko, bo był zmęczony. Ale obudził się w środku nocy i potem ciężko było mu zasnąć. Teraz wiedział, że już do snu nie powróci, więc wydostał się z ciepłego łóżka i na stopy wsunął kapcie renifery Harry'ego. Poprawił kołdrę, by przykryć swojego chłopaka i po cichu wymknął się z sypialni. W łazience przemył twarz i założył ciepłe dresy siłą woli powstrzymując się, by nie spojrzeć na swoje uda. Zrobił sobie herbatę i w międzyczasie rozpalił w salonie kominek wiedząc, że kiedy Harry się obudzi to rozpali w centralnym. Jemu zawsze kiepsko to szło.  
Przysiadł na kanapie z kubkiem herbaty w zasięgu ręki i zgarnął laptopa na swoje kolana. Ponownie jego serce przyśpieszyło, kiedy wpisywał w wyszukiwarkę Google ‘jak pozbyć się rozstępów’. Pierwsze co mu się wyświetliło to jakiś poradnik. Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio kliknął na stronę. Tytuł sprawił, że coś go w środku zakuło: “Dlaczego u kobiet robią się rozstępy”. U kobiet. Oczywiście, że u kobiet, bo mężczyźni nie mają czegoś takiego. To u facetów się nie zdarza! Czy Louis był jakimś odmieńcem? Coś było z nim nie tak?  
"Dużym problemem w walce z rozstępami jest to, że zauważamy je za późno. Trudno uchwycić moment, kiedy rozstępy zaczynają się tworzyć.“ Prawda, Louis dostrzegł je zdecydowanie za późno. Są już blade czyli stare. To znaczy, że miał je od dawna. Jak to nic nie zauważył? Nic go nie swędziało, nie piekło. Przynajmniej sobie nie przypominał.  
Załamał się jeszcze bardziej kiedy przeczytał, że przyczyną rozstępów są albo wzrost masy ciała, albo spadek. Schudnąć nie schudł, to oczywiste. Więc przytył. Och, super. Nie dość, że miał rozstępy to jeszcze był gruby. Po prostu zajebiście. Zaraz będzie miał celulit.   
Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. Zakrył usta dłonią, by szloch cisnący mu gardło nie wydstał się i nie obudził Harry'ego.   
Czuł się naprawdę, okropnie brzydki. Obrzydliwy. Rozstępy jakoś przeżyje, ale nie ten ohydny celulit. To dla niego za dużo. Był facetem. Faceci nie mają takich rzeczy! Kobiety mają, mężczyźni nie, do cholery.  
Wyszedł z tej strony i wpisał "rozstępy u mężczyzn”. Ponownie kliknął pierwszą stronę. Rozstępy wzrostowe, rozstępy po siłowni, rozstępy po sterydach. Louis już nie rośnie, nie chodzi na siłownie, nie bierze sterydów. Więc skąd te cholerne rozstępy? Przytył, to na pewno. To musi być to. Nie ma innego powodu. Ale przecież wygląda dobrze. Ma dobre ciało. O wiele lepsze niż kilka lat temu. Wyrósł już z tego tłuszczyku i mimo, że był troszkę okrągły to miał ładne zdrowe ciało. Jędrne. Nigdzie nie było tłuszczu, a jeśli już to ten zdrowy. Nie był gruby przecież. Nie był. Nie.  
Ostatecznie przyjął, że nie wie skąd rozstępy u niego się wzięły i już nie chce wiedzieć. To nie jest ważne. Ważne jest to jak się ich pozbyć. Kremy na rozstępy z kolagenem. Jeszcze dziś pójdzie do apteki i kupi cały zapas. Zabiegi na białe rozstępy są bolesne i bardzo kosztowne, więc na to się chyba nie zdecyduje. Jakaś dermabrazja czy mezoterapia, pod narkozą? A co jak się nie obudzi?   
Bladych rozstępów już się skutecznie nie pozbędzie, jeśli nie podda się operacji. Zostanie z nimi na zawsze. Może i się wyładzą, ale nie znikną kompletnie. Będą widoczne jeśli dobrze się przyjrzy. Cholerne białe pręgi szpecące jego ciało. To bolało. Nie potrafił ich zaakceptować. W szczególności, że był mężczyzną.   
Kupi ten krem albo jeśli będzie trzeba podda się operacji.  
\- Louis, czemu wstałeś tak wcześnie? - usłyszał obok głos Harry'ego. Szybko kliknął nową kartę i dwie poprzednie usunął. Harry nie mógł wiedzieć.   
\- Nie wiem. Obudziłem się więc wstałem. - odparł i posłał Harry'emu uśmiech. Chłopak podszedł do niego i ucałował w policzek. Wsunął się na miejsce obok od razu obejmując szatyna.  
\- Na co patrzysz?  
\- Szukam jakichś promocji na vansy - odparł od razu wpisując w lukę stronę internetową jego ukochanej firmy. Harry przytaknął i po prostu przytulił się do chłopaka, głowę kładąc na jego udach. Louis wsunął dłoń w jego loki i starał się nie myśleć o tym i naprawdę szukał jakichś promocji.   
Harry zrobił im śniadanie; sałatkę owocową i mus bananowy i to było naprawdę dobre. Louis lubił, kiedy Harry gotował, a jego słodkie śniadania były najlepsze. Zjedli w salonie oglądając program śniadaniowy.   
Louis znalazł wymówkę, by wyjść z domu bez Harry'ego - zabrakło jego mleka truskawkowego i musiał je kupić, bo miał na nie ochotę. Harry został szykując dla nich obiad i rozmawiając z mamą przez telefon. Louis faktycznie kupił swoje mleko i bananowe dla Harry'ego, ale zaszedł oczywiście do apteki. Poprosił o krem na rozstępy z kolagenem. Farmaceutka spytała o jaki konkretnie mu chodzi, a Lou nie wiedział o jaki. Zapomniał sprawdzić jakie są najlepsze. Odparł, że chce najskuteczniejszy. Zapłacił pięćdziesiąt funtów. Och.   
Ważne, żeby zadziałał, pomyślał Louis i wrócił do domu, gdzie już rozchodził się cudny zapach pieczonych ziemniaczków.   
Krem schował w łazience w szafce na ręczniki, głęboko za materiałami i planował użyć wieczorem. Harry zawołał go z sypialni swoim uroczym głosem. Zaśmiał się czule, bo jego chłopak czasem naprawdę był słodkim idiotą. Siedział na środku ich łóżka z pudełkiem Scrabble i szczerzył się do Louisa.  
\- Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou – zanucił głupkowato, na co Louis pokręcił głową.   
\- Nie, proszę cię. Haz, nie gram w to - jęknął Louis z cieniem uśmiechu. Denerwowała go ta gra, ale lubił patrzeć jak Harry się angażuje i cieszy ze swoich wyszukanych słów.   
\- Ale Louis, tylko raz. I tak nic nie robimy - błagał Harry ze swoją smutną minką. Louis zaśmiał się i usiadł obok niego.  
\- Bo zawsze wymyślasz jakieś durne słowa. - odparł Louis wykładając planszę i układając ją równo na łóżku.  
\- Bo jestem mądry - mruknął Harry i przycisnął twarz do twarzy Louisa. Ucałował go w policzek wywołując rumieńce u szatyna. Objął go w pasie i pozwolił, by Louis ułożył pierwsze słowo.  
Dwadzieścia minut później nadal grali, tym razem traktując grę całkiem poważnie. Louis nie mógł pozwolić, by Harry wygrał. Starał się, by jego słowa były jak najdłuższe i najtrudniejsze, tylko, że Harry miał bardziej wyszukane słownictwo. Puścił mimo uszu, to że Harry powoli dawał mu wygrać. To było kochane.  
Mimo, że cały dzień starał się robić wszystko, by nie myśleć o tych cholernych rozstępach to myślał o nich. Czekał niecierpliwie do wieczoru, aż zaszyje się w łazience i wsmaruje krem w ohydne białe pręgi. Wiedział, że na efekty będzie musiał długo czekać, ale lepiej robić coś niż się poddać. Na dodatek męczyło go to, bo gdy grał w Scrabble z Harrym myślał o rozstępach, kiedy sprzątał myślał o rozstępach, podczas obiadu myślał o rozstępach, rozmawiał z Lottie przez telefon i myślał o rozstępach! To było męczące i sprawiało, że chodził poddenerwowany i rozdrażniony. Czuł jakby Harry o wszystkim wiedział i wydawało mu się, że widzi obrzydzenie na jego twarzy, co było oczywiście absurdem. Czuł, że się zaraz rozpłacze, więc koło godziny dziewiętnastej zamknął się w łazience, na klucz, by Harry nie wszedł w nieodpowiednim momencie. I tak na razie był zajęty prasowaniem swoich koszul.   
Wyjął krem, zdjął spodnie i usiadł na brzegu wanny, by odetchnąć. Może dla kogoś rozstępy były normalne, może dla jakiejś kobiety po ciąży, ale on był mężczyzną i dla niego to było przerażające, zdecydowanie nie było normalne. Prawda była taka, że to go bolało i czuł się źle z białymi pręgami na swoich udach.   
W końcu wycisnął odrobinę na dłoń, stopę oparł na krawędzi wanny i zaciskając oczy wsmarował krem w rozstępy. Czuł pod palcami tę nieprzyjemną fakturę, to jak skóra się marszczyła, te wzgórki i dołki, jakby zmarszczki. Obrzydliwe i bolesne. Zacisnął zęby, kiedy smarował drugie udo. Wiedział, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, i kiedy skończył szybko schował krem na jego wcześniejsze miejsce i osunął się przy szafce. Głębokie oddechy nie pomagały i po chwili rozpłakał się. Harry nie mógł usłyszeć, więc sięgnął po ręcznik, schował w nim twarz, by stłumić dźwięk jego szlochu. Łkał jak małe dziecko. Czuł się po prostu brzydki, a nie chciał się tak czuć. Nienawidził tego uczucia. Pamiętał jak źle mu było z tym jeszcze w szkole średniej, a nawet w podstawówce. Jak dzieci śmiały się z jego krągłości, jak jego ojciec powtarzał, że jest głupi. To był najgorszy okres w jego życiu, najbardziej bolesne uczucie, kiedy zaczynasz wierzyć w to co inni o tobie mówią. Wtedy masz ochotę tylko zniknąć, bo nikt cię nie lubi, nikt nie chce z tobą rozmawiać, nikt cię nie chce. Najlepsze wyjście to zniknąć. Louis chciał zniknąć. Oni wszyscy mieli racje. Był brzydki i głupi. Harry był jakimś niezwykłym człowiekiem skoro z nim był, i robił wszystko, by Louis tak nie myślał, by uważał siebie za kogoś wartościowego, bo dla Harry’ego był. Harry mówił mu miliony razy, że dla niego jest idealny. On? Ideałem? Harry był jakimś cholernym aniołem. Dlaczego nadal go chciał? Dlaczego tak bardzo się starał?  
\- Louis? – po drugiej stronie drzwi odezwał się Harry. Louis od razu uniósł głowę, pociągnął nosem, wytarł oczy i odchrząknął. – Umyłeś się już?  
\- Tak, już wychodzę – westchnął podnosząc się na równe nogi. Podszedł do umywalki i przemył czerwoną zapłakaną twarz zimą wodą. Musiał się uspokoić i odetchnąć. Nawet nie spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Sięgnął po spodnie Harry’ego i założył je na siebie. Siedział jeszcze chwilę czekając, aż jego twarz wróci do normalnego koloru po czym przybrał uśmiech na twarz, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł. Od razu wpadł na Harry’ego, który zaśmiał się obejmując jego ramiona. Spojrzeli na siebie i Louis dostrzegł w oczach Harry’ego, to że on dostrzegł coś w jego oczach. Wiedział, że zaraz zapyta, więc cmoknął go w usta i wyminął. Wszedł do sypialni, gdzie od razu wczołgał się na łóżko. Ułożył się na boku, by Harry mógł go przytulić, przymknął oczy i pozwolił, by ostatnia łza spłynęła po jego policzki. Zasnął zanim Harry wyszedł z łazienki.

 

Środy zdecydowanie były czasem kiedy butik, w którym pracował Louis był najbardziej oblegany. Obsłużył dziś mnóstwo ludzi, sprzedał dziesiątki par butów z czego był najbardziej zadowolony, bo w poniedziałek przyszła nowa dostawa i już jej praktycznie nie było. Sklep się kręcił, to było pewne. Dużo zarabiali, a dziś menedżerka powiedziała, że to dzięki Lou i Stacy, bo byli wygadani i miło im się razem współpracowało. Między wierszami obiecała im podwyżkę. Louis był wręcz wniebowzięty. Przypływ gotówki zawsze jest dobry, a Harry będzie dumny.  
Praca była jedynym miejscem, tak naprawdę, gdzie nie myślał o rozstępach. Był bardzo zajęty, zalatany pomiędzy jednym klientem, a drugim, więc nie miał na to czasu. Tu przynajmniej mógł odetchnąć, nie stresować się, że Harry zapyta, że zobaczy. Nie było szans, iż jego rozstępy zauważy ktoś w sklepie. Rozważał nawet rozmowę na ten temat ze Stacy, ale za bardzo się wstydził. To go krępowało. Mówił sobie, że gdyby był kobietą to byłoby zupełnie inaczej. A był mężczyzną i nie miał z kim o tym porozmawiać. Czuł się jakby samotny, sam ze swoim problemem. Myślał też, czy nie odwiedzić lekarza, ale stwierdził, że to trochę żałosne.  
On sam był żałosny. Głupi, gruby i z rozstępami. Często wracały do niego te myśli, po tym jak rozpłakał się w łazience. Wiedział, że to o czym wtedy myślał było trochę absurdalne. Jednak nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że po prostu czuł się brzydki. Większość ludzi z jego otoczenia tak uważała, dzieciaki nazywały go grubasem, mimo, że wcale nie był gruby – miał tylko trochę więcej tłuszczyku, nic poza tym. To nic strasznego. Udało mu się to zrzucić. Ale powróciły też do niego momenty, kiedy ojciec mówił mu że był głupi, że nic nie potrafił i do niczego się nie nadawał. Tylko Harry o tym wiedział, bo jedynie jemu Louis naprawdę ufał. Harry wtedy starał się jak najczęściej być przy jego boku, kiedy przebywali w jego towarzystwie. Mark się wtedy powstrzymywał, i przy Jay również. Louis po prostu nie mógł być z nim sam na sam. Harry uważał, że Tomlinson tak traktuje Louisa, ponieważ on nie był jego biologicznym dzieckiem, tak jak dziewczynki były. I Louis dlatego czuł się gorszy. Zawsze, kiedy coś mu się nie udawało czuł się gorszy. I kochał kiedy Harry go chwalił, kiedy mówił, że jest z niego dumny, że jest piękny. Czuł się dowartościowany i po prostu ważny, potrzebny.  
Teraz już nie. Miał rozstępy, które go oszpecały. Już nie był taki ładny.  
Ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że po całym dniu pracy, kiedy nie miał chwili nawet herbatę dokończyć, był głodny. Harry siedział już przed telewizorem z kawą oglądając mecz siatkówki plażowej (głupi wysportowani, umięśnieni i opaleni mężczyźni), więc on zaszył się w kuchni i szykował sobie zdrową kanapkę z samych warzyw. Na początku położył liść sałaty na ciemnym chlebie, potem szynkę z indyka, paprykę, pomidor, cebulę i rzodkiewkę, posypał odrobiną soli, trochę więcej pieprzu i posypał tymiankiem i bazylią. Na wszystko położył drugą kromkę chleba i wtedy do kuchni wszedł Harry, a kiedy Louis miał zamiar przekroić swoją kanapkę chłopak objął go od tyłu. Głowę ułożył na ramieniu Louisa i zabujał nim delikatnie, wywołując chichot u szatyna.   
\- Co robisz? – spytał śmiejąc się delikatnie, bo Harry był uroczy w przeszkadzaniu mu. Nie mógł przekroić kanapki będąc przerzucanym z jednej strony na drugą.   
\- Co robisz? – Harry zignorował jego pytanie, zadając mu identyczne, co było bez sensu, bo doskonale widział.   
\- Kanapkę. A ty mi w tym przeszkadzasz – pisnął Louis, gdy Harry przyssał się do jego nagiego ramienia.   
\- Masz na nią ochotę? – oburzył się Harry wgryzając się w obojczyk szatyna – Bo ja mam ochotę na ciebie.  
\- Harry – zaśmiał się Louis przyciągając ramię do szyi, by odgonić od siebie Harry’ego. Ściskał jego boki, gdzie miał łaskotki i nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu. To był ulubiony dźwięk Harry’ego i mógł doprowadzać Louisa do śmiechu nieustannie. Zawsze był taki szczery i radosny, przyjemny dla ucha, wywołujący miły dreszcz, i oczywiście szeroki uśmiech u Harry’ego. Uszczęśliwianie Louisa uszczęśliwiało jego samego.  
\- Louu… - zamruczał Harry wprost do ucha mniejszego, a jego dłonie przesunęły się w dół, na uda, które zaczął masować. Louis od razu się wzdrygnął. Jego śmiech ustał i nie było już tak przyjemnie, kiedy Harry zaczął go dotykać niebezpiecznie blisko jego rozstępów. Musiał utrzymać dystans, Harry nie mógł się o nich dowiedzieć dopóki nie znikną. Jak zawsze w takich momentach jego tętno przyśpieszyło. Chwycił dłonie Harry’ego i odsunął je od siebie, nie zważając na oburzenie chłopaka. Harry zrobił skwaszoną miną obróciwszy Louisa twarzą do siebie. Szatyn nie patrzył na niego – odwrócił głowę gdzieś w bok starając się nie zdenerwować.  
\- Daj spokój. Chcę zjeść kanapkę – westchnął starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej delikatnie, by Harry niczego nie podejrzewał.  
\- Ale Louis – jęknął śmiesznie Harry. Objął twarz Louisa i potarł ich nosy wywołując delikatny uśmiech u starszego.  
\- Po prostu nie mam ochoty, dobrze? Możesz to uszanować?   
\- Ale jestem taki napalony – warknął zniżonym głosem odnajdując dłonie Louisa i splótł razem ich palce. Louis zaśmiał się.  
\- Miło mi to słyszeć, ale nic nie poradzę – cmoknął Harry’ego w brodę. – Kiedy indziej, naprawdę Haz. – odwrócił się do blatu i od razu chwycił nóż, by przekroić zapomnianą kanapkę.   
\- W porządku – westchnął Harry przy jego uchu i oddał pocałunek w policzek, potem w kącik ust i ostatni pod uchem, po czym wyszedł z kuchni pewnie wracając na wcześniejsze miejsce przed telewizorem. Louisowi było głupio, okropnie głupio i wstyd, że się tak zachował. Ostatni raz kochali się w czwartek, prawie tydzień temu. I mimo, że rozstępy raczej go zniechęcały do jakiejkolwiek intymności z Harrym to tęsknił za tym. Bardzo. Szczerze, to chciał się z nim kochać, ale cóż, nie mógł pozwolić, by Harry dowiedział się o tych białych pręgach. Nie chciał, by on się do niego zniechęcił.  
Nawet już nie był głodny. Spojrzał na swoją kanapkę i westchnął. Harry będzie coś podejrzewał, więc ostatecznie ułożył ja na talerzyku, do kubka z Robinem wlał sobie swojego ulubionego mleka truskawkowego i kiedy ochłonął poszedł ze wszystkim do salonu. Odstawił ‘obiad’ na stolik i przysiadł na fotelu, przy kanapie gdzie przebywał rozłożony Harry zajmując całe miejsce. Pieprzony wielkolud.   
Wziął jedną połówkę kanapki i spojrzał na telewizor, który wyświetlał ten głupi mecz piłki plażowej. Prychnął kiedy kamera zrobiła zbliżenie na jednego z siatkarzy, długowłosego Mulata z piwnymi oczami i niezłym kaloryferem. Bez przesady, Harry nie był taki umięśniony, bo Louis nie pozwolił mu przeistoczyć się w takiego sterydowca. To mu się zdecydowanie nie podobało.   
Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.   
\- Są brzydcy – mruknął, a Louis zwrócił na niego uwagę przeżuwając z wypchanymi policzkami, co według Harry’ego było urocze. – Są sztuczni. Nie martw się. Ty mi się najbardziej podobasz – dodał przyprawiając szatyna o rumieńce. Chłopak przełknął i podziękował mu, dodając, że myśli o nim to samo.   
Skończywszy swoją kanapkę dopił mleko po czym na przeprosiny wcisnął się na kanapę obok Harry’ego. Chłopak z ogromną chęcią objął go i wtulił twarz w miękkie kosmyki. Mecz się powoli kończył.  
\- Przepraszam. Gniewasz się? – szepnął Louis zerkając do tyłu na Harry’ego, a ten zmarszczył czoło. – No wiesz..  
\- Przestań. Nie mam o co się gniewać. – mruknął Harry wargami muskając skórę na karku starszego. – Nie chcesz, więc nie. Louis, tu nie ma o czym rozmawiać, tak? Szanuję twoje zdanie. Nie będziemy się zmuszać, słońce. Tylko sobie pomyślałem, że..  
\- Okej. Rozumiem. – przerwał mu Louis. Obrócił się do niego, uśmiechnął i ucałował malinowe wargi w geście podziękowania o czym Harry wiedział, oczywiście. Objął go mocniej i wdychał jego zapach. Znów pachniał aloesem, za co był wdzięczny. A Louis był wdzięczny za Harry’ego.

 

Wieczorami lubili po prostu leżeć w swojej sypialni, bez oglądania telewizji. Szczególnie w niedziele obaj zaszywali się w swoim własnym pokoju, na wspólnym łóżku, leżąc przy swoich bokach i nic nie robiąc. To znaczy robili to niemalże codziennie, chociażby przed snem ale niedziela była wyjątkowa, bo to był dla nich jedyny dzień, kiedy naprawdę nie robili nic; nie sprzątali, nie wychodzili na zakupy, nie spotykali się ze znajomymi i z rodziną, zazwyczaj nawet nie wychodzili na zewnątrz (chyba, że było lato i siedzieli na ganku pijąc lemoniadę), nie oglądali telewizji, nawet starali się nie używać telefonów czy komputera, jedynie do słuchania muzyki, ale od tego mieli iPoda i głośniki w kącie sypialni. Po prostu wychodzili z założenia, że dzień święty się święci.  
Wczoraj oglądali filmy do późna (Harry chciał poprawić Louisowi humor filmami z super-bohaterami, bo chłopak jakoś ostatnio chodził przygaszony – Harry miał nadzieję, że to tylko pogoda tak na niego wpływa) i dziś obudzili się po godzinie jedenastej, jak nigdy. Do prawie trzynastej leżeli w łóżku całując się i zasypiając chwilowo na zmianę. W końcu Harry’emu zaburczało w brzuchu i wstał z ciepłego posłania zostawiając Louisa samego. Przygotował im tosty z dżemem i truskawkami i oraz herbatę, dla Lou z cytrusami, a dla siebie mocną zieloną. Jedli w łóżku rozkoszując się ciepłem i intymnością.   
Harry nic nie mówił na to, że Louis od ponad tygodnia chodził spać w jego zielonych spodniach od piżamy. Zauważył to, i nieco był ciekawy, ale raz spytał i Louis mu odpowiedział. To powinno mu wystarczyć. Jednak był przekonany, że to nie o to chodziło, że było mu zimno. To było coś innego. Ale nic nie mówił.  
Obiadu Harry nie gotował bo zgłodnieli dopiero o osiemnastej, więc zamówili tajskie jedzenie z ich ulubionej knajpki. Tym razem zjedli w kuchni przy stole, tak jak powinno być. Harry zauważył, że Louis był jakiś markotny, mieszał widelcem w swoich jedzeniu, wyglądał jakby nie był głodny. Harry nie spuszczał z niego oka o czym Louis wiedział, więc zjadł wszystko. No może trochę mięsa zostawił.   
Harry chciał zaproponować wspólną jogę po męczącym posiłku, bo wiedział, że joga odprężała Louisa, zwłaszcza kiedy ćwiczyli razem i Harry mu pomagał. Ale Louis zdążył zanim Harry się odezwał – powiedział, że idzie pod prysznic i po prostu wstał i ruszył do łazienki nie dając Harry’emu odpowiedzieć. Myślał, że może razem się wykąpią, ale cóż. Nie będzie naciskał, prawda? Zostawił to i wrócił do sypialni. Postanowił przebrać pościel. Wczoraj akurat zrobił pranie i wyciągnął białoszare poszewki.  
Louis umył się tak szybko, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy. Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że odkąd dostrzegł u siebie te białe pręgi był zestresowany, przygnębiony, zrozpaczony i apatyczny. Wiedział, że Harry dostrzegł to u niego, bo patrzył tak dziwie, miał ten swój zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. I Louis naprawdę chciał mu powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak, albo po prostu bał się. Bał się reakcji. Obrzydzenie? Właśnie tego się najbardziej spodziewał. Że już nie będzie podobał się Harry’emu jak teraz, że Harry przestanie go tam dotykać i całować. A to było jego ulubione miejsce. Nie chciał tego stracić.   
Po szybkim prysznicu oczywiście wydostał swój krem spod ręczników, wylał dość dużą ilość na dłonie i zaczął wcierać w blade pręgi. Nie potrafił na nie spojrzeć do tej pory.   
Umył ręce po czym założył spodnie. Stanął przed lustrem i spojrzał na siebie. Nie był brzydki. Podobał się sobie. Ale teraz kiedy patrzył na swoje odbicie coś mu nie pasowało. I dokładnie wiedział co. Już nie był taki ładny z… tym. Westchnął i szybko się odwrócił, bo łzy powoli zaczęło się gromadzić w jego oczach. Nakremował ręce kremem cynamonowym i wyszedł z łazienki.  
Harry akurat ścielił łóżko i Louis zauważył, że zmienił pościel na jego ulubioną. Teraz będzie ładnie pachnieć płynem do płukania, owocowym. Z uśmiechem opadł na łóżko, świeżą i miłą w dotyku pościel. Harry uśmiechnął się i Louis zrobił to samo. Ponownie nie skomentował spodni szatyna tylko wspiął się na niego i podparł ramionami po obu stronach głowy. Louis chichotał, kiedy Harry tylko tak na niego patrzył i nie mógł tego znieść, więc objął go za szyję i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Uśmiechnęli się, kiedy ich usta się złączyły, a gdy języki się spotkały Louis jęknął i zarzucił nogę na biodro Harry’ego. Chłopak zdziwił się, ale opadł na mniejszego, ciesząc się z tego, że ich miednice się stykały. Uwielbiał to uczucie i stęsknił się za nim przez ostatni tydzień. Podsunął się na kolanach bliżej Louisa sprawiając, że jego nogi opadły na uda Harry’ego, a stopy spotkały się nad jego pośladkami. Westchnął w wargi Harry’ego już kompletnie się zapominając i nie powstrzymywał go przed dalszymi krokami. Brakowało mu tej ich bliskości.  
Objął mocniej szyje Harry’ego, a potem zsunął ręce na jego biodra i chwycił romb koszulki. Pociągnął ją do góry i pozwolił przerwać pocałunek, by zdjąć ubranie z ukochanego. Jednak zamiast Harry wrócić ustami na jego, przyssał się do jego szyi. To był czuły punkt szatyna. Odchylił głowę, by dać młodszemu większy dostęp i wzdychał na cudowne uczucie, miłe szczypanie i gryzienie. Uwielbiał to. Jego penis naprawdę już stwardniał i czuł tego Harry’ego na swoim.   
Och.  
Było mu tak dobrze. Nie chciał przerywać. Już nawet o tym zapomniał, ale Harry zaczął go całować wzdłuż jego ciała podnosząc koszulkę do góry, zostawił kilka śladów na brzuchu i następnie chwycił gumkę jego spodni powoli obniżając je w dół i zaczął całować jego kości biodrowe. Louis wiedział co się zbliża i pomimo, że było mu naprawdę dobrze, nie mógł do tego dopuścił. Wiedział, że Harry czeka aż się uniesie, by mógł zdjąć jego spodnie, jednak on tego nie zrobił. Chwycił jego nadgarstki i spojrzał w dół. Już mu się nie podobało. Nie miał zamiaru pokazywać Harry’emu jego rozstępów.   
\- Haz, przestań. – szepnął powoli podnosząc się do góry. Harry nadal go całował nie zwracając na niego uwagi, więc Louis szarpnął jego dłońmi.  
\- Hm? Co jest? – spytał zdezorientowany unosząc wzrok na szatyna.  
\- Przestań – powtórzył Louis. Rumieńce piekły jego policzki i szyję. Ze wstydu.  
\- Dlaczego? Nie chcesz? – spytał delikatnie, na co Louis pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok. – Czemu? – nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, więc usiadł przed chłopakiem przyglądając się jego dziwnemu wyrazowi twarzy. – Louis, nie kochaliśmy się od ponad tygodnia. Nie dajesz mi się dotykać. O co chodzi?   
\- O nic – burknął Louis i zaciągnął na siebie koszulkę.  
\- Widzę, że tak. Jesteś jakiś.. przygnębiony? Kochanie, co się stało? Skrzywdziłem cię jakoś? – Harry brzmiał na naprawdę zaniepokojonego. Delikatnie pocierał nagą kostkę chłopaka.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył szybko, bo to co sugerował, było niemożliwe – To po prostu.. to nic. – westchnął, a na końcu jego głos się lekko trząsł.  
\- Wiem, że coś. Nie oszukasz mnie. Louis po prostu mi powiedz. Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko. – Louis pokiwał krótko głową nadal nie patrząc na Harry’ego. Nie odezwał się. Harry odczekał chwilę zanim powiedział: - Louis, proszę. – takim zmartwionym i bolesnym głosem, że Louis musiał. Ociężale uniósł się lekko na łokciach i oparł o ścianę. Przełknął głośno, wziął wdech, by się uspokoić i powiedział sobie, że po prostu musi.  
\- Mam rozstępy. – mruknął patrząc Harry’emu w oczy.  
\- Co? – wydusił młodszy. Louis nieco zdziwił go tym wyznaniem, przecież..  
\- Mam. Cholerne. Rozstępy. Wielkie białe pręgi. Na mojej skórze. Rozumiesz? – westchnął płaczliwym tonem. Jego oczy zrobiły się czerwone i błyszczały niebezpiecznie.   
\- Louis. – zaczął spokojnie Harry, ale Lou nie dał mu dojść do słowa.  
\- Nie. Nie pocieszaj mnie. Nic ci to nie da. One są ohydne. I już się ich nie pozbędę, bo jest za późno. Dlaczego wcześniej ich nie zauważyłem? Och, Boże. – załkał zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Nie chciał się tylko rozpłakać. – Wiesz co jest najgorsze? – znów spojrzał na Harry’ego, który po prostu na niego patrzył w niemałym szoku. – Że jestem gruby. – wypluł.  
Tego było za wiele. Louis naprawdę przesadzał.  
\- Co ty do cholery mówisz? – Harry się oburzył.  
\- Bo przeczytałem dlaczego pojawiają się rozstępy. I to jest albo utrata wagi albo wzrost wagi. Nie schudłem, czyli to oczywiste, że mam je dlatego, że przytyłem. – jęknął naciskając palcami na oczy. Na razie jeszcze się trzymał. Poczuł jak Harry przysuwa się do niego i siada pomiędzy jego nogami.  
\- Louis, posłuchaj mnie. – zaczął spokojnie. Louis spojrzał na niego. – Pamiętasz kiedy zacząłeś się głodzić? Kiedy jadłeś tylko jeden jogurt i jedno jabłko na dzień? Pamiętasz?  
Tym razem głos Harry’ego trząsł się niebezpiecznie.  
\- Ale o co-  
\- Pamiętasz?  
\- Tak.  
\- W tydzień schudłeś cztery kilo. W dwa prawie siedem. Pamiętasz to? – Louis kiwnął głową. – Pamiętasz jak zemdlałeś? – oczywiście, że tak. Leżał w szpitalu pod kroplówką przez dwa dni. – To było ponad dwa lata temu i um.. Twoje rozstępy są tutaj, na twoich udach, od tamtego czasu. Bo szybko i nie zdrowo schudłeś. Myślałem, że o nich wiesz. – powiedział cicho. Louis chwilę przyglądał mu się w niedowierzaniu.   
\- Ty.. ty wiedziałeś o nich?   
\- Oczywiście. Widziałem je kiedy były purpurowe i różowe, więc teraz też. One są tu od ponad dwóch lat. – powiedział Harry powoli, tak by Louis wszystko sobie na spokojnie przyswoił.  
\- Ale.. jak.. ja. Ja ich nie widziałem. Dlaczego? Dopiero teraz.. ja, ja poczułem, że są. Nie widziałem.. Jak ja…?  
\- Nie wiem, Lou. Po prostu pewnie nie zwracałeś na to uwagi. I teraz też nie powinieneś.   
\- Nie brzydzisz się ich? – spytał Louis zduszonym głosem. Serce Harry’ego bolało, kiedy jego chłopak był w takim stanie. Zawsze za bardzo przejmował się swoim wyglądem, ale on tu był, zawsze dla niego, by wesprzeć i pocieszyć, by zapewnić, że jest inaczej.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie. Nie zauważyłeś? Zawsze kiedy cię tu całuję, to właśnie w nie. Całuję twoje rozstępy. – Harry złapał uda Louisa i zaczął je delikatnie pocierać. – To moje ulubione miejsce. – dodał z uśmiechem. Louis wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, więc Harry usiadł obok niego, objął go ramieniem, a Louis od razu się w niego wtulił. – Kocham je, bo są częścią ciebie. Bo pokazują, że wcale nie jesteś idealny, co jednak sprawia, że jesteś, rozumiesz? – Louis pokręcił głową na nie. – Nikt nie jest idealny, tak? Każdy ma swoje wady. I ty też. Ale.. rany. Wiem, że to może wydawać ci się szalone ale.. chyba kocham cię o wiele bardziej za twoje wady, a nie za zalety.   
\- Co ty pieprzysz? – Louis zaśmiał się łzawo.   
\- Chodzi mi o to, że.. twoje wady sprawiają, że bardziej cię kocham. – Louis pociągnął nosem i bardziej przytulił się do Harry’ego. – Tak jak.. Kocham to, że jesz te swoje śmieciowe jedzenie, bo wtedy jesteś tak bardzo radosny i uroczy, co wiesz, że w tobie uwielbiam. Kocham też to, że jesteś bałaganiarzem, że nigdy nie sprzątasz po sobie swoich rzeczy, bo ja lubię to robić. Lubię układać twoje ubrania w szafie, lubię odkładać twoje książki na miejsce. Nie wiem czemu, ale lubię to robić. Kocham też to, że nigdy nie dbasz o szczegóły, że jesteś taki beztroski i spontaniczny, bo ja nie bardzo, a to mi się przydaję. Powinienem częściej być taki i cieszyć się chwilą i naprawdę biorę z ciebie przykład. I też to, że nie lubisz gotować, bo ja kocham gotować, a szczególnie dla ciebie. I ciebie tym uszczęśliwiać. Kocham też w tobie to, że jesteś śpiochem, bo lubię patrzeć na ciebie, kiedy śpisz, a potem budzić cię buziakiem. Zawsze się budzisz, kiedy dostaniesz całusa w nos i kocham to. I wiesz.. kocham też to, że czasem jesteś taki wyszczekany, bezczelny i irytujący. Bo mimo, że tak mówisz, i myślisz, że taki jesteś to nie jesteś. Bo wtedy jesteś uroczy w tej swojej zawziętości. Kocham, kiedy jesteś zawzięty. – Louis chichotał w jego szyję i płakał jednocześnie. Harry był niemożliwy. Właśnie wymienił największe wady Louisa i powiedział dlaczego je kocha. Powiedział, do cholery, że to wady najbardziej w nim kocha! Anioł. – I Louis.. Kocham twoje rozstępy, bo kocham je całować i udowadniać ci że jesteś piękny taki jaki jesteś, w środku i na zewnątrz. – dodał już ciszej i ucałował Louisa w głowę.   
Louis nigdy w swoim życiu nie usłyszał piękniejszych słów, niż ostatnie przed chwilą zadnie wypowiedziane przez jego chłopaka. Był piękny taki jaki był, w środku i na zewnątrz.  
\- I czekam – zaczął ponownie Harry trzęsącym się głosem. Louis zaniepokojony uniósł na niego spojrzenie – aż w końcu zaczniesz siebie kochać tak jak ja kocham ciebie. Na niczym innym mi tak bardzo nie zależy.  
\- Jestem pewien, że się doczekasz. – odparł cicho Louis. Ujął w obie dłonie twarz Harry’ego i przez moment przyjrzał się jej. Przyjrzał się tym oczom, w których się zakochał, bo to właśnie one były powodem jego zauroczenia Harrym. I w tej głębokiej zieleni dostrzegł miłość. Ogromną, bezgraniczną miłość do niego, do Louisa. Czuł jak puchnie mu serce i sam nie może pomieścić w sobie miłości do Harry’ego.   
Posłał mu szczery uśmiech, bo naprawdę był gotowy uwierzyć w siebie i siebie pokochać z Harrym u boku.   
Nachylił się do niego i złożył krótkiego, ale czułego buziaka na jego spierzchniętych ustach. Harry też się uśmiechał. Dłonią powoli suwał po jego plecach wiedząc, że Louis to lubił, i że robiło to z niego przytulaśnego kociaka. Miał rację, bo szatyn od razu wtulił się w jego szyję dłonie zaciskając na ramionach.  
\- Dziękuję – szepnął w ciepłą skórę i po prostu się tulił. Harry nie odpowiedział, bo nie było na to słów. Nie mógł powiedzieć ‘nie ma za co’, bo wiedział, że dla Louisa jednak było za co. Wiedział, że był jego wszystkim, naprawdę wszystkim. I ze wzajemnością.


End file.
